


Just a Dream

by Skaigwen



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, JO1 - Freeform, Jam, Kinjo Sukai - Freeform, SuKai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen
Summary: Feeling your love one's touch is the best thing that could happen.But..does it exist?
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You





	Just a Dream

A blue and clear sky yet it omits sadness.The sound of the raging waves under the blazing hot sun and the cool sea breeze grazing your skin,nothing else is more comfortable than this kind of situation.Slowly fluttering your eyes open you awoke to see your loved one staring and smiling down at you."Sorry did I wake you up?", Your lover asked while he was helping you to stand up from your soft bed, "No..its just.." you whispered in a loud voice "Hmm?" curiosity showing in your lovers face."No its nothing..lets have breakfast shall we?" you grinned at your lover and he nodded with a smile.You studied your partners face and no matter how many times you have seen him he is still gorgeous as ever..Kinjo Sukai, the guy who used to be a deliquent but who knows what had happened to him that he suddenly turned into a honor student.Well theres only one reason,You.While eating, flashbacks started to rush inside your mind the day you guys met, the day you found out about Sukai's feelings, the day you two married, The day where Sukai fulfilled his dream as a Pilot and that night when two bodies became one.Those days were unforgettable.Sukai called out to you snapping you back to reality, just as you turned to him he suddenly pressed his lips against yours.Slowly closing your eyes and feeling each other.But, why do you feel weird and its not usually like this. You shrugged about the thought. Night came and the sound of the raging   
waves has calmed down. Walking down in the ocean in the middle of night has became a hobby of yours. Feeling the night cool breeze on your skin and the calming sound of waves in your ears.Just like his voice and touch. You were standing and staring at the sea when you saw a reflection, a reflection that you should've not seen.A reflection that will bring back your nightmares.A reflection of tragedy.You rushed back to your house and saw Sukai sitting on your bed and reading a novel. He was surprise seeing you out of breath," Whats wrong?" he asked while walking up to you and hugged you."Its nothing i just ran outside the beach" saying this as you hugged him back, "Hmmm, youre weird" he chuckled and he carassed your cheeks while showing you a gentle smile.It was a rare sight yet so beautiful,yet you suddenly remembered the reflection.You backed up from Sukai and tears building up in the corner of your eyes."This is just a dream isnt it?" you sobbed lightly as you stared at him in a sad state.He sighed and he kissed you softly.."Sorry i left you alone"...,.A sound ringing in your ears as you woke up from the sound of your alarm clock.It was a dream.As you were getting ready for work you stopped at one room.A room that the two of you used to sleep in together, a room that holds alot of memories. It was harder than you thought. The day of losing him because of a Plane Crash.It was more than to handle. You went inside the room and suddenly remembering his touch and the dream that you had. Bursting into tears as you plop down the floor crying and begging. Yet, A dead person is a dead person.The touch and love that you felt from him. But, It was only just a dream.


End file.
